Conventional analyzers incorporating a container holder for installing containers are well known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H8-262034). Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H8-262034 discloses an autoanalyzer provided with a means for specifying a sample placement position by number before placement of the sample container when a sample container containing a sample is placed in a sample container holding unit. In this way the user can confirm the sample placement position before placement of the sample container.
Furthermore liquid sample analyzers which allow a user to manually place a detection cell in a detection unit are also known (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-356575).
In the autoanalyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H8-262034, however, a problem arises insofar as it is not possible to confirm whether or not a sample container has actually been placed in the displayed sample placement position after the sample placement position has been displayed on the display.
Furthermore, in the liquid sample analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-356575, a problem arises insofar as it is difficult for a user to grasp how many detection containers should be placed in the detection unit when a single sample is to be assayed several times, and when several assays are to be performed.